


Be Patient with Me

by kishidanchougoroshi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishidanchougoroshi/pseuds/kishidanchougoroshi
Summary: Meeting Ohno was a mere coincidence, but it led Nino to the things he never imagined before. He kept on denying his true feelings towards Ohno, only to find that he lied to himself…





	Be Patient with Me

The huge digital clock of the Ferris Wheel of the amusement park at Yokohama port terminal showed ten in the evening. The cold breeze swept Nino’s face as he collected the empty bottles from the outdoor tables of the café where he was working. The last customer was heavily drunk and shouting in a language that he couldn’t understand. His girlfriend had a hard time supporting him as they walked down towards the street to find a cab. 

It wasn’t an unusual scene on a Friday night. The people who came for sightseeing were doubled in number, and there would be more lovey-dovey couples which sometimes made Nino sick to his stomach. He hated the night shift, but it was the only one left for him, and the pay wasn’t that bad, so he had no intention of looking for another job – at least for now. 

Nino tossed the empty cans and bottles into a plastic bag and placed it in the trash bin before returning to the tables to wipe them clean. He still had an hour before closing time; the air turned colder, but Osanbashi Pier was still smeared with people. Nino never liked sightseeing. He was hardly moved by the beautiful night scene or anything similar, and he didn’t understand why people chose to come here on a cold windy night instead of staying inside their rooms, reading books or watching anime. 

He walked inside as soon as he finished and found the other part-timer, Kamiki, almost asleep, using both of his hands as a pillow while leaning on the table. Nino sat down beside the man and looked outside through the glass door. He hoped there would be no more customers so they could close the café on time. Nino slid out his smartphone from his pocket and checked his messages; there was nothing important except the message from the internet provider he was using, a reminder that his data package would expire within three days. 

He saw a man approach the café and sit down in one of the chairs, looking around for a waiter. Nino was so tempted to tell the man that they were closed, but the board in front of the café clearly stated that they were open until eleven in the evening. Kamiki stirred, but it seemed that he had no intention of moving from his seat, so it left no choice for Nino. He lazily stood up from his chair and walked outside towards the man. 

“Welcome,” he said. 

The man was still busy with the camera in his hands. He didn’t answer immediately, and Nino waited for him to finish while observing his appearance. This man probably was a cameraman (Nino met the same kind of men three times a day). Osanbashi Pier was a popular place for photo shoots, particularly for pre-wedding. The people outside of Yokohama also came there to take photos and Nino often listened to stories he didn’t really want to hear from the soon-to-get-married couples. He would offer his fake smile to them as if he was very interested in their talk. 

The cameraman in front of him finally looked at Nino with a sleepy face; Nino couldn’t blame him, since the air was cold that night and the wind was rather strong. 

“What can I get for you, Sir?” Nino asked. 

“A bottle of beer,” he answered. “May I sit inside? My hands are freezing,” the man continued while shivering from the cold. 

“Sure,” Nino said, guiding the man inside the café. He gestured for the man to take a seat and brought a bottle of beer for him. “Please enjoy,” he smiled. 

“Thanks.” The man didn’t take the beer immediately. He was still busy with his camera. “I just took many pictures,” he mumbled. “Do you want to see them?” 

Nino was taken aback. He had been working here for six months and for him, Osanbashi was just an ordinary place, nothing special about it. To be precise, he was sick of the same scene every day, but he couldn’t say it out loud to the eager cameraman who wanted to show him the photos he had taken. He leaned closer and took a look at the man’s camera. 

On first look, Nino thought the place was somewhere else, but then he realized it was Osanbashi. He didn’t understand photography that much, but he had to admit that the photos this man had taken were high quality. He took the photos from perfect angles; the wooden floor of Osanbashi looked wonderful under the beautiful lights. There was also a picture which showed the reflection of the huge Ferris Wheel of the amusement park across Osanbashi with the high Landmark Tower beside it. Without him realizing it, Nino kept on pushing the ‘next’ button to see the other pictures. 

“You took great photos, Sir,” he praised. The words were spoken automatically. Nino hardly admired something, but the pictures the man showed him had a different effect on him. 

“Thank you.” The man smiled. “I’ll show them to the couple who want me to take their pictures here in Osanbashi,” he explained. 

“They would be happy,” Nino replied while giving the camera back to the man. 

“I hope so,” the cameraman answered. 

The man stayed for another fifteen minutes, and then he paid for his drink and thanked Nino. 

“Please come again.” Nino bowed. He watched the man until he disappeared beyond the darkness. His eyes caught the Ferris Wheel across the bay; he felt something warm slip into his chest. Nino shook his head. It was a weird night, and there was no way he was touched by the night scene of Yokohama which he had seen a hundred times. 

*** 

The spring was almost over, but the cameraman hadn’t shown up to take the pre-wedding pictures like he had told Nino on his visit. It wasn’t that he was interested. Perhaps it was curiosity, but he wanted to see the photos again. Maybe the pictures were taken at another place. 

He collected the empty bottles from the tables while enjoying the breeze. The air was getting warmer, the smell of early summer had reached everyone. The coats were gone, replaced by light cardigans, and Nino himself hadn’t put on a jacket for the past week. 

Nino was staring at the Ferris Wheel that night after finishing his task cleaning all the tables, when someone touched his shoulder lightly. He turned his head and met a face he knew very well. 

“Sho-chan!” 

“Yo!” Sho smiled at him. 

“What brings you here?” Nino asked. He couldn’t hide his surprise as he saw the man. It had been three years since the last time he met Sho. It had been four years since they broke up, and so many days had passed without hearing anything from him. 

Sho seemed to have gained some weight, but it didn’t make him less handsome; he wore a nice suit (he always wore good clothes), and his smile was so broad which showed his nice-shaped teeth. Nino wished he were not here at the moment; he felt too much ugly compared to this good-looking guy in front of him (a guy who used to be his boyfriend a long time ago). 

“I’m doing a pre-wedding photo shoot,” Sho answered lightly. 

“You what?” Nino said rather loudly. “Oh…congratulations,” he continued with softer tone. Now he understood why Sho came here with an expensive suit. “And where is your…” Nino looked around, realizing that he couldn’t say ‘your soon to be wife/husband’. 

“He’ll come here any minutes. He has just arrived from Seoul,” Sho replied.

So it was a ‘he’, Nino thought. “Is he a foreigner?” Nino asked. 

“No, he’s Japanese,” Sho replied. “He goes back and forth to Korea for work.” 

Sho’s way of talking was relaxed, and Nino could tell that he was so happy right now. He glanced briefly at his left wrist, to a watch which seemed expensive – as if wondering why his fiancé was so late. 

“I’m happy for you, Sho-chan,” Nino said, trying to smile sincerely at the man. 

“Thank you,” Sho answered. “Oh, my cameraman has come,” he gestured towards the man whom Nino recognized as the same man who showed him the beautiful pictures. 

“Ohno-san,” Sho waved at the cameraman. 

“Sorry, I’m late,” Ohno said while approaching them. “Where is Matsujun?” 

“On the way here from the airport,” Sho said. “Oh, please meet my friend, Ninomiya-kun,” Sho introduced them. 

Nino was too busy digesting the situation; the world seemed to have become smaller all of a sudden. Sho was here to have a wedding photo shoot and his cameraman was Ohno, the man whom Nino met a few weeks ago. 

“How are you, Ninomiya-kun?” Ohno extended his hand to shake Nino’s, who welcomed it with a rather confused expression. 

“I’m great, thank you. It seems that our world is so small.” Nino said what was on his mind, glancing at Sho. “I should have guessed it earlier that it was you who would be taking Sho-chan’s pre-wedding photos.” 

“He’s the best cameraman in Japan,” Sho said. “We needed to wait for six months to match his schedule; Matsujun refused to ask for another cameraman, anyway…” 

Nino turned at Ohno; he had a feeling that he had seen this man’s name somewhere, perhaps in a magazine or something, but he wasn’t sure it was Ohno or Kono. He didn’t take a proper look when he saw Ohno for the first time, he had just realized that the cameraman had nice features. He wasn’t as tall as Sho, but he was proportional. He was rather suntanned, his hair was sticking out everywhere, and he had a nice shaped nose. In other words, this man was handsome. Not the same handsomeness type like Sho, but he had some kind of aura which made people remember him and want to see him again. 

“You’re exaggerating, Sho-kun,” Ohno said with a smile on his lips. “Should we drink something while waiting for Matsujun?” 

“What can I get for you?” Nino asked. 

“A cup of coffee will be nice,” Sho answered. 

“Same for me,” Ohno said. 

Both of them took a seat while Nino walked inside the café to prepare the order. He felt like an outsider, a failure, when he watched Sho and Ohno. Sho worked as a permanent newscaster at a main television network in Japan, Ohno was a success cameraman, and Sho’s fiancé was a man who traveled back and forth from Tokyo to Seoul for work. Nino, on the other hand, was only a part-timer who spent most of his time staring outside at the boring scenery. No one would praise his job or even talk about it. He couldn’t imagine how Sho would have introduced him if he was the one who marrying him. 

‘His name is Nino, he’s a part-timer at Osanbashi Pier Café’ 

Nino heaved deeply. He didn’t want to return to formal work. He had experienced it for almost five years, working as a journalist for the main news agency in Japan. He was good – too good even, until he got promoted earlier than his seniors. It was the opposite of the traditional working system in Japan where the seniority held an important role. Everyone got jealous of Nino, and the working environment turned unbearable for him. A few months later, Nino quit his job. 

It was five years ago, Nino thought bitterly. Nobody would have remembered him, but nonetheless, he didn’t regret his decision. But now, when he saw Sho and Ohno in an equal position, praising each other for their significant careers, something prickled in his stomach. 

“Please enjoy while it’s hot.” Nino put down the coffee cups on the table and gestured for the two men to enjoy it. 

“Thank you,” Sho said. “I think Matsujun will be here in a moment, can I request another cup?”

“Sure,” Nino said. He pushed away the uninvited thoughts which involved poisoning this Matsujun for becoming Sho’s fiancé and for making his ex this happy. He returned inside to make another cup of coffee, and when he carried it outside, he saw a gorgeous man sitting beside Sho. 

He must be Matsujun (nobody would have suited the name except this man); he had a beautiful face and a nice hairstyle. He wore glasses and they fit his face perfectly, as if he was born to wear them. His hair was light brown and he let his bangs cover half of his forehead. Nino understood why Sho chose him, and he was sure every normal person would do that. Nobody would lay an eye on Nino if this stunning man was around. 

“Hi, I’m Jun,” he introduced himself as Nino approached. Sho must have told him about Nino – Jun’s smile was sincere and it erased the slight pain in Nino’s chest. He wasn’t particularly jealous since he didn’t think of Sho anymore; but seeing him this happy and soon getting married left a sting in his stomach. 

“The coffee is delicious,” Jun said as he sipped the hot coffee carefully. 

“Thank you, please enjoy,” Nino said, leaving the table. 

He was glad that Sho found a perfect match. Jun seemed kind and sincere. He watched from afar as the three of them got ready to take pictures. Jun was taller than Sho, and they walked hand in hand towards the location Ohno decided for them. 

Nino couldn’t see their photoshoot since they did that below the walking area of Osanbashi Pier. He collected their empty glasses and took a long time to wash them. 

It had been two hours by the time they came back. Jun and Sho left after thanking Ohno. Meanwhile the cameraman stayed behind. Sho came to Nino and thanked him for the coffee, and he told Nino that he would deliver the wedding invitation as soon as they were printed. He wished Nino a good day and left with Jun. 

Ohno entered the café and sat down in the same chair as when he came here for the first time. He smiled when Nino approached him. 

“A can of beer,” Nino said, putting down the can in front of the cameraman. “We’re about to close,” he continued. 

“Oh no,” he said. “Can I ask you to accompany me drinking?” he asked all of a sudden.

“Why would I agree to go with you?” Nino said, sitting down in front of the man. 

“Because you will close this café,” Ohno answered simply. “And I’ve finished my job, so I want to treat you to a drink.” 

“You can invite anyone besides me,” Nino said. 

“Well, let’s say I have no one to go together with.” Ohno smiled at him. 

Nino looked at the cameraman and considered his invitation; he hadn’t drunk for a while and maybe it would be nice if he agreed. He had no particular plans, and the next day was the night shift so he could drink all he wanted and sleep until midday. 

“Not bad,” Nino said. “You said you would treat me.”

“Yes,” Ohno replied. 

“No matter how much I drink?” 

“Sure.” 

Nino grinned. He closed the café and followed Ohno’s steps towards the street where he stopped a cab. Ohno brought him to Ginza – a place Nino would never step into on his own. The street was smeared with expensive pubs and shops, and top world branded clothes decorated the display windows (which Nino guessed were full of customers at their opening time). Girls with their summer fashion laughed loudly as they passed by them. 

“Here.” Ohno entered a night bar beside a yakiniku restaurant. 

The bar was crowded; there were only three empty seats left in the middle. As soon as Ohno and Nino sat, a waiter approached them. 

“Ohno-san, long time no see, how are you?” 

“Great, how are you, Aiba-kun?” Ohno greeted the waiter. 

This Aiba was tall and good looking. He wore a white shirt and a gray vest which fit his slim figure perfectly. He shifted his gaze to Nino and smiled at him. 

“Welcome to our humble bar,” he said. 

Nino said nothing, just nodding slightly at the handsome waiter and moving his gaze around the bar. Ohno asked for his order and Nino’s (who chose the same drink as Ohno), and they watched Aiba as the man disappeared towards the bar counter. 

“Are you a regular customer in this expensive bar?” Nino asked. He had glanced at the pricelist for beverages, and he swore he would never come here of his own accord. 

“Not really,” Ohno shrugged. “Only when I have enough time.” 

Nino recalled what Sho said about Ohno’s tight schedule, that he had to wait for six months to meet the cameraman. Perhaps, this Ohno was more important than Nino thought he was. However, he couldn’t bring himself to ask Ohno about his profession any further and they ended up talking about random topics. Nino didn’t drink as much as Ohno did because he didn’t want to get drunk and put a burden on Ohno, whom he had just met twice. 

Ohno showed him more pictures which he took abroad (thank God it wasn’t Sho and Jun’s photos). He had travelled to Vietnam and Cambodia for work. which explained his absence for a couple of weeks. When they finished drinking, the clock was pointing to two in the morning. To Nino’s surprise, Ohno still managed to get a hold on himself after drinking countless glasses of martinis. He paid for their drinks and offered to take Nino home. 

“I’m fine, Ohno-san,” Nino said, trying to balance his steps as he suffered through a light headache. He cursed himself for being a weak drinker. Martinis were definitely too strong for his body system. 

“You’re not that fine,” Ohno said, catching Nino as he was about to fall down. 

“Sorry.” Nino clutched the man’s elbow tightly; Ohno’s arm was surprisingly muscular and strong. He gently supported Nino, taking him towards a cab and mentioning his address to the driver. 

“Let’s go to my place, it’s nearby,” he said. 

“But…”

“I’ll take you home tomorrow morning if that concerns you,” Ohno grinned at him.

“No, it’s just…thanks so much Ohno-san, I’m sorry for being such baggage,” Nino muttered shyly. 

Ohno smiled at him but said nothing further. Nino vividly remembered that they entered a luxury apartment; Ohno guided him to a huge king-sized bed and told him to sleep, and he felt soft sheet underneath his skin and a warm blanked covered him. Nino closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

*** 

The strong sunshine hit Nino’s face as he opened his eyes; he needed a couple of seconds to analyze where he was before he realized that he was in someone else’s room. The room was probably on the 20th floor. It was large and looked like a suite of a five-star hotel. Nino slowly climbed down from the bed and walked to the other part of the room; he found Ohno sitting on the couch. A laptop was in his lap and he was busily sorting the images he had taken the day before. 

“Morning,” Ohno greeted him. “Or good afternoon since it’s close to lunch already.” 

“I over slept, sorry,” Nino muttered. 

“You apologize too much,” Ohno smiled at him. “I’ve already ordered food for us, so don’t worry.” 

“Thanks,” Nino replied. “May I use your bathroom?” 

“Sure, what time do you need to go for work?” Ohno asked. 

“At three,” Nino answered. 

Ohno nodded and returned his attention to his computer. Nino washed up and tried to comb his hair as best as he could since it always looked horrible when he woke up from his sleep. When he came back to the living room, Ohno had already prepared their lunch. 

“Are you going somewhere far?” Nino asked as he saw the luggage beside the couch that hadn’t been there before.

“Just a little trip to Okinawa this time, for three days,” Ohno shrugged. 

“It must be exciting,” Nino mumbled. 

“Not really, if you do it too often,” Ohno said while handing him chopsticks. “Sho-kun said that you had worked as a journalist before,” Ohno continued. 

Nino paused in his movements; Sho had no right to share his personal matters with everybody, but his life wasn’t a big deal and it would cause no harm if Ohno knew he was a failed journalist. 

“Sort of,” Nino replied briefly.

“He said that you were dating back then,” Ohno continued, looking at Nino with a meaningful gaze. 

“I don’t want to talk about it, sorry,” Nino said, slowly eating his food, even though he had no appetite left. 

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” Ohno said with an apologetic expression. 

They were silent for the rest of lunch, which made Nino feel bad about everything. He didn’t want to give Ohno a negative impression, but he couldn’t help it when Ohno mentioned his past life as if it was nothing. Indeed, he was nothing compared to Ohno himself, who lived in a luxury apartment with a dream job. 

“Thanks for the food, Ohno-san, and thanks for letting me stay last night,” Nino said as they finished their lunch. He quickly took his bag from Ohno’s couch and headed to the door.

“Nino!” Ohno caught his elbow. “I’m sorry.” 

Nino looked at Ohno’s veined arm and shook his head. He smiled at the cameraman. “Take care on your trip to Okinawa.”

“I will,” Ohno said, releasing his hand from Nino’s elbow. “I’ll visit you as soon as I come back.” 

“Can’t wait for that,” Nino said. 

*** 

It had been a week and Ohno didn’t come (just as Nino predicted). He didn’t particularly expect the man to come. They didn’t know each other’s phone numbers, and they were two people who were not likely to become friends. 

Nino had looked Ohno up online and found out that he was the most talented and the most expensive cameraman in Japan at the moment. It would be weird if he kept his promise for a nobody like Nino; besides, Nino didn’t want to get his hopes up too high. He had gotten used to being alone, and having friends was never on the top of his list. 

Summer enthusiasm had already floated in the air. Everyone got suntanned and the streets were smeared with more people. The annual fireworks festival would be held in Yokohama and it meant there would be more customers to the café, and more work for Nino to do, which was good since he didn’t need to think of unimportant things. 

Two weeks passed and Nino had pushed Ohno out of his head. He decided that Ohno had forgotten him, that his kindness to Nino that night was just fake and probably just pity towards a poor man like him. The café’s business hours extended during summer, and it was past midnight when Nino started preparations for closing. 

The next day would be the first day of the fireworks festival, an event that Nino never looked forward to; he liked it more when the place was quiet and cold. Nino pedaled his bicycle towards his apartment, which was located half an hour from Osanbashi Pier. The warm air of summer swept against his face, reminding him of the last summer he enjoyed with Sho. It wasn’t a romantic memory, but it left a deep impression in his heart. 

He and Sho had gone for midnight walk to the beach with cans of beer in their hands. They talked of Hawaii, how Sho wanted to go there and invited Nino to travel together with him. The trip never happened since they broke up as the summer ended. Perhaps, Sho had travelled there with Jun. Snorkeling and surfing together – something that Nino would never do. 

*** 

Many people with their various colorful yukata smeared Yokohama that evening. High school girls walked with fans in their hands while talking excitingly. Nino had finished his shift earlier; he had requested the afternoon shift to his supervisor because he couldn’t stand the festival. He untied his apron and walked away from the café; he only walked a few meters when a hand grabbed him. The touch was familiar and somehow, he could recognize the owner of those hands. 

“Nino, it’s been a while.” 

Nino looked straight into Ohno’s eyes. His camera was hanging from his neck and his skin was so tanned. 

“I’m going home,” Nino said, turning around, but Ohno didn’t loosen his grip. 

“Don’t you want to enjoy the festival?” 

“No! I hate it!” Nino said in rather a loud voice, which made a few school girls turn their heads in his direction. He couldn’t explain it, but he was mad at Ohno for no reason. He was mad that Ohno didn’t appear at the promised time, he was mad at the cameraman for being so laidback but still with the best reputation, he was mad at himself for being so sensitive. 

“Sorry,” Nino mumbled shyly. “I didn’t mean to scream at you, Ohno-san.” 

Ohno’s expression didn’t change; he looked at Nino through eyes with an understanding gaze, which melted Nino’s heart – which made him feel even guiltier for raising his voice. 

“I got into a little accident in Okinawa,” Ohno said quickly. “I slipped off from the stone when I was taking pictures and I sprained my wrist, so the schedule was prolonged and I had to stay for the whole week there. I wanted to call you but then I realized that I didn’t have your number. I tried to reach Sho, but he said that you’ve changed your number. I had no way to communicate with you and I apologize for appearing this late, since I had to finish another project outside of Tokyo.” 

Nino gasped, and he bit his lower lip. He was so childish and short tempered and had accused Ohno of so many bad things. 

“So, can I have your phone number?” Ohno asked when Nino didn’t say anything. 

Nino was still mad at Ohno for being so honest and for being so attractive. He released his hand from Ohno’s grip and it took some time for him to look for his phone in his bag. 

“Did you think that I would not show up?” Ohno asked. 

“I did,” Nino answered shortly. “I mean, you can befriend everyone. You’re a well-known cameraman. Everyone wants to be friend with you.”

Ohno’s lips curved into a smile as he heard that. “So, you’ve researched me, I’m honored.”

“Well, Wikipedia seems to provide reliable information. It’s kind of odd if someone like you wants my company.” Nino said precisely what he had been thinking for the last few weeks. 

“Is that wrong? I mean, are there any rules that I can only befriend particular people?” 

Ohno’s statement had no answer and Nino thought it was useless if he tried to debate it. He shook his head slowly. “I was just wondering why.”

“We don’t have reasons for everything, Nino,” Ohno mumbled. “I’m starving, by the way. Let’s have some dinner,” he said, and without waiting for Nino’s answer, he guided Nino towards the nearest ramen shop. “My treat,” Ohno smiled. 

They ate in silence; the ramen was good and a reasonable price, and the lady behind the counter thanked them as they left the shop. Ohno clutched his camera and randomly took pictures while walking along the sidewalk. Nino had forgotten that he actually wanted to go home; he followed Ohno’s steps towards Yamashita Park, which was full of people who were waiting for the fireworks. 

“I know a perfect spot, come,” Ohno said, leading Nino to the far end of the park. There was no one there since it was quite far from the bay. 

“We can’t see the fireworks from here,” Nino muttered. 

“Do you think so?” Ohno replied. The man guided him farther, and much to Nino’s surprise, there was a bench, hidden behind the bushes. Ohno turned to him and grinned. 

“How did you know there’s a bench here?” Nino asked suspiciously. 

“I lived nearby when I was a kid,” Ohno answered. He approached the bench, Nino following behind him. The cameraman stood on the bench and lifted his camera; the fireworks festival had begun and Ohno was right; it could be seen perfectly from this spot. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Ohno said. 

“Yeah,” Nino mumbled an answer. He glanced at Ohno, who still busily taking pictures; this man was odd and surprisingly easy going. However, Nino still couldn’t trust him. This cameraman was a mere acquaintance, and he couldn’t categorize him as a friend – not yet. Nino didn’t know why he chose to stay instead of going home; there was something about Ohno which made Nino obey him – in a good way. 

Was he lonely? 

No, Nino thought. He never felt loneliness of any sort. He wouldn’t mind if he had no one to talk to for days, he wouldn’t complain if he had to stay alone on an uninhabited island. On the contrary, he loved being alone; it gave him more space to think, unlimited freedom because nobody would judge him or tell him what to do. 

“Nino, look at that!” Ohno said, pointing to the sky. The fireworks in spectacular shapes lit the sky, changing colors beautifully, and without Nino realizing it, he felt awe inside his chest. 

They stayed on the bench while watching the fireworks. They almost didn’t talk, but it didn’t matter. Nino usually needed some time to open up to people he had just met and Ohno wasn’t the type of person who loved talking, so basically, they felt comfortable with each other’s presence without conversation. 

“I’ll call you,” Ohno said as they separated. “Or you can call me if you feel like you need someone to drink with.” 

“I will,” Nino replied. He knew he wouldn’t call Ohno first. This man was a busy cameraman; there was no way he would be there when Nino needed him to go for a drink. 

When Nino arrived at his apartment, the clock was pointed past midnight. He heaved a deep sigh. It hadn’t been a bad night, he thought. 

*** 

Nino got a surprise when he reached the café the next day, finding Jun sitting at one of the tables. The man was wearing a pair of stylish sunglasses, and he had changed his haircut, with cute bangs on his forehead. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, Nino-kun,” Jun said with a broad smile on his lips. 

Nino slowly approached the man. Perhaps Jun was here to deliver the wedding invitation, and the thought sent a prickle to Nino’s stomach, but he tried to respond to Jun’s smile as he sat down across from the man. 

“How are you?” Jun asked him. 

“Great,” Nino answered. “Your hair is lovely.” 

Jun chuckled, “Thanks. Sho doesn’t like it though.” 

“He doesn’t have good style,” Nino replied. 

Jun laughed, and his laughter somehow calmed Nino down. He liked Jun’s deep voice and he loved how this man smiled. 

“I’m here to ask for help,” Jun said. 

“Help? What kind of help do you want from me?” Nino asked. He couldn’t find how this perfect man needed help from someone like him. 

“I’ve read your old articles,” Jun said. “I love your writing style and I think it will be a waste if you stopped doing it.” 

Nino averted his gaze from Jun and looked at the Ferris Wheel across the bay; it had been ages since he wrote an article, and he had forgotten the essence. 

“I need you to write a short article for my upcoming fashion launch,” Jun continued. “The event is two months from now and it will be held in Singapore, so you still have plenty of time to think about it.” 

“What if I say no,” Nino mumbled. 

“It leaves me no choice,” Jun shrugged. “I’ll be waiting for your decision.” 

Jun fished something from his inner pocket and handed a name card to Nino. “Send me an email if you agree,” Jun said. 

Nino nodded. He didn’t know whether it would do him any good if he agreed, though he still had time to decline the offer. Jun could find someone better than him to cover his fashion launch. It didn’t need to be Nino. 

“I have to go now.” Jun stood up. “See you, Nino-kun.” 

“Be careful on your way,” Nino heard himself say. “Good luck on the wedding preparations.” 

“Thanks,” Jun replied. 

Nino watched the man go until he could no longer be seen among the crowd. He looked at Jun’s name card and felt a mixture of emotions inside his mind. Jun was the man who owned Sho, but Nino couldn’t bring himself to dislike Jun. He knew that Jun was a good man since the first time they met, and he knew that they could be friends. 

A week passed since Nino met Jun, but he hadn’t decided to agree or not. He looked up the fashion Jun talked about; the man was the main designer for a brand called Purple Light. His name was widely known in the fashion world, and now the brand was opening branches in Seoul and Shanghai. That was why he needed to travel abroad now and then. 

Ohno had sent him a LINE message the night before, asking Nino whether he would be available on Thursday night. Nino had replied with a short ‘yes’. Perhaps Ohno could give him some advice on what to do. Nino had a day off on Thursday, so he headed to the place that Ohno mentioned. The cameraman had been waiting for him. It was the first time Nino saw the man without his cameras hanging around his neck. 

“I heard that Matsujun met you the other day,” Ohno said instead of a greeting. 

“What am I now? A public figure that you guys are talking about?” Nino shook his head. 

“I’ll be there too, at the fashion launch,” Ohno replied, ignoring what Nino said. 

“Great,” Nino answered shortly. “Where are we going?” 

“Sho-kun’s bachelor party,” Ohno replied. 

“What?!” Nino stopped his steps. “I’m not going.” 

Ohno turned to him. He leaned closer and took Nino’s hand. “You don’t have any feelings for Sho-kun anymore, right?” 

“Yes, but…” Nino glanced at their intertwined hands. 

“Then we have no problem,” Ohno said cheerfully, dragging Nino towards the station from which they would depart to the venue where Sho’s bachelor party was being held. “Sho-kun doesn’t know about the party. It was all arranged by Aiba.” 

“Aiba?” 

“We met him at a bar in Ginza,” Ohno replied.

Nino recalled the tall and good-looking man. It seemed that everyone knew Sho and became part of his inner circle. Unlike Nino, Sho was always good at making new friends and people tended to be loyal to him. 

Ohno still gripped his hand until they were inside the subway train. They sat side by side while looking outside at the darkness of the subway tunnel. Nino had never been to a bachelor party before and his first time would be attending his ex’s party. What a weird life. 

The party was held in a hotel room, and there were around ten people who happened to be Sho’s closest friends. Aiba welcomed them with a broad smile and gestured for them to enter the suite room. Sho was already there, looking as confused as Nino was, but he managed to smile at them and invited them to sit on the cozy couch. 

“Thanks for bringing Nino here,” Sho said to Ohno. 

“Is this some kind of prank?” Nino asked. “I mean, we don’t contact each other for a long time and suddenly I get an invitation to be here.” He said what was in his mind without thinking further. There was a little satisfaction in Nino’s heart as he saw Sho’s awkwardness. 

“It’s because I want you to be here,” Ohno answered from his left side. The cameraman’s face was as calm as a lake when he said those words. “Sho-kun has nothing to do with it.” 

Nino looked back and forth from Sho and Ohno and snorted. He knew he couldn’t win any arguments against these two men. Both of them were stubborn in different ways, and both of them had something that made people obey them. 

“Alright, alright,” Nino said. “I’m not complaining anymore. Are you guys inviting prostitutes or something?” 

Sho chuckled at what Nino said. “We only have drinks. Jun would kill me if we invited a prostitute to the party.” 

“Drinking is much better,” Ohno replied. “Wait here, I’ll get some from Aiba.” 

When Ohno disappeared to get their drinks, Sho leaned closer to Nino and asked, “Are you guys…dating?” 

“No,” Nino shook his head immediately. “He happens to be a lonely cameraman who’s looking for a friend. Besides, he’s not my type,” he continued. 

Sho seemed unconvinced by Nino’s reply. “Aiba-kun is single if you’re interested.” 

Nino snorted, “I’m not here to look for a boyfriend, Sho-chan.” 

“Just in case, you know,” Sho shrugged. “You’re still as stubborn as you always were.” 

“Look who’s talking,” Nino laughed. 

It was odd talking about the past with Sho without feeling too devastated by the fact that he was getting married to a gorgeous man. Nino remembered Jun’s offer and was about to mention it to Sho, but he refrained. It wasn’t the right time to talk about work. 

Ohno came back with two glasses of wine in his hands. “It isn’t as strong as a martini,” he said, handing the glass to Nino. 

“Thanks, and I think you don’t need to remind me,” Nino replied with a smile on his lips. 

Sho looked at them with an amused face. He told them to enjoy and left to the other corner of the room to talk with everyone. 

Nino and Ohno walked towards the veranda to enjoy the warm night of summer. They could see the fireworks at the faraway corner of Tokyo. Nino sipped the wine and felt relaxed, and he glanced at Ohno, whose eyes were locked on the night scene. He wondered how Ohno viewed this world. Perhaps it was the opposite of what Nino felt. He always considered everything boring and plain and colorless. 

“Nino, why don’t you consider agreeing to Matsujun’s offer,” Ohno said all of a sudden. 

“The event is in Singapore. I can’t take many off days from my part time job,” Nino mumbled as an answer. 

“You’re better than just a part-timer. You can do more with your writing talent.”

“Are you telling me that my current work is rubbish?” Nino said. He didn’t mean it, but the effect of the alcohol had taken control and he didn’t care anymore. 

Ohno gave no answer. He sipped his wine as if it was water and kept on looking at the night scene. What did Ohno know about him? This man was a stranger. He had no right to tell Nino what he really needed. 

“I’m going home,” Nino said, leaving the veranda, but he found Ohno’s hand grabbing his wrist. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” 

“You can’t give me orders, Ohno-san.” Nino tried to loosen Ohno’s grip, but the man was stronger than him. 

“I can’t,” Ohno said. “But I can listen to you. You need someone to talk to.” 

“What makes you think I need someone?” Nino hissed from the corner of his mouth. 

“I just do,” Ohno said with a soft tone. “Stay,” he continued. “It’s not an order, it’s a request.” 

Ohno loosened his grip and pulled Nino closer to him. It was the first time they had stood this close to each other. Nino could smell Ohno’s natural odor, and he felt something strange in his chest. It overwhelmed him, but he couldn’t move away from Ohno, and he wanted to stay like this as long as time permitted. 

“Maybe you need to take care of me again when I’m too drunk,” Nino said. 

“I’m more than glad to do that,” Ohno whispered in his ear. The cameraman leaned closer to him and kissed him right on the lips. Perhaps it was because of the alcohol, Nino thought. The memories would be wiped clean tomorrow morning. 

Ohno’s lips were soft and they kissed Nino deeper and deeper. Ohno placed his right hand behind Nino’s nape and pulled him closer, and now their bodies pressed against each other.

“He’s drunk,” Nino reminded himself. “This kiss doesn’t involve any serious feelings between us. He’s kissing me because of the supportive atmosphere, nothing more.” 

*** 

Nino opened his heavy lids and found himself lying on the floor, someone’s arm wrapped around him from behind. He slowly turned around and saw Ohno’s sleeping face. Nino looked around the room. Sho was lying on the couch, and Aiba was on the other corner of the room. It seemed that everyone had left except the four of them. 

He tried to remember the details, but it was like trying to grasp water within his fist. He freed himself from Ohno’s embrace and headed the bathroom to wash his face. When he came back, Sho had awoken and was sitting up while burying his face in his palms. 

“Morning,” he greeted. 

“Morning,” Sho replied with a heavy voice. “I drank too much.” 

“Everyone did,” Nino answered, glancing at Ohno and Aiba on the floor. 

Ohno stirred and slowly pushed himself to a sitting position; Aiba did the same in the other corner. They brewed themselves coffee to clear their heads. Sho mumbled that he had work in the evening, so he left after thanking Aiba for the surprise party. The three of them left the hotel room not long after that. They separated with Aiba at the station, leaving Nino and Ohno alone. 

“I’ll reply to Jun tonight,” Nino said as they walked towards the bus stop. 

Ohno nodded. “I’ll be leaving for Vietnam tomorrow night.”

“For how long?” Nino asked.

“A week. I’ll buy you souvenirs.” 

Nino chuckled. “You don’t need to.” 

Nino was sure that there was something important that happened the night before between them since Ohno’s presence felt more natural now. He wondered whether Ohno remembered it, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask the man. 

“See you, Nino.” Ohno waved him goodbye as his bus came. 

Nino felt a strange loneliness slip into his heart when the bus departed. He wanted to stay longer with Ohno, he wanted to talk about random topics with the man, he wanted to sit down on a park bench side by side with Ohno in silence. 

Ohno wasn’t his type, but Nino couldn’t deny the warm feelings inside his chest every time he recalled Ohno’s shady smile. 

*** 

The email he sent to Jun was simple. Nino had talked to the café manager and he could take four days off from work. He explained it to Jun and the man was more than glad when he heard it. He phoned Nino right away and asked him whether they could meet and talk. 

“I’ll pick you up at Yokohama,” Jun said from the other end of the line. “We can go together somewhere, perhaps having dinner.” 

“Alright,” Nino answered. 

He hung up and looked at his phone, to Jun’s number. It was the strangest thing he had ever done; the appearance of Ohno had brought Sho into the picture again, and now he would be working together with Sho’s fiancé. A man whose personality was the complete opposite of Nino’s. A man whose fashion was far better than Nino’s. 

Jun came before Nino finished his shift. The man waited while having a cup of coffee; he wore a nice combination of a cardigan and checkered shirt. His eyeglasses were rounded this time. Nino pulled off his apron and took his tote bag from the locker as his shift ended. He approached Jun’s table, and the man welcomed him with a warm smile. 

“I’m ready,” Nino said. 

“Let’s go then.” Jun stood up and guided their steps towards the central parking area. Jun drove a red Nissan with a comfortable interior. They headed towards Tokyo. “What’s your favorite food?” he asked Nino. 

Nino thought for a while. He didn’t particularly favor certain foods. Anything as long as it wasn’t shells. 

“I don’t really have a favorite food,” he replied. 

“Let’s have yakiniku at my favorite restaurant,” Jun said. 

“Okay,” Nino answered, guessing that perhaps Jun had made a reservation at the restaurant, and that he had asked Nino just to make conversation. 

The restaurant was located at the center of Roppongi and it was expensive (just like Nino guessed). Jun mentioned their order to the waitress who tried hard not to stare at Jun’s handsome face. Nino remembered when he went to Aiba’s bar in Ginza with Ohno; it seemed that everyone loved to go to expensive places (he was glad that he didn’t need to pay by himself). 

“Sho-kun loves yakiniku,” Jun opened the conversation. “But we rarely go together because my schedule hardly matches his.” 

“I think he basically loves every food,” Nino murmured.

A wide smile decorated Jun’s lips as he heard what Nino said, a smile which carried a thousand meanings. Nino could tell how much he loved Sho. 

“So,” Jun began. “I’m so happy that you’ve agreed to work with us.” 

Nino flashed a weak smile at Jun and murmured an answer, “Maybe going to Singapore is not a bad idea.” 

Jun explained in detail what kind of article he wanted for the fashion launch. He gave Nino the schedule and briefed him about the event. He also mentioned the VIP guests and the next event which would be held in Tokyo, saying that he hoped that Nino could work with them continuously. 

“I can’t promise you that,” Nino said as he heard the last sentence. “I don’t write for a couple of years and my article probably will not match your expectations.” 

“I believe in your ability,” Jun said, extending his hand to give Nino a friendly pat on his shoulder. 

Nino returned Jun’s optimistic smile and wished that he could be a little bit like Jun; this man seemed to put everything he had into his career, unlike Nino, who tried to run from every aspect of his life, including the unexplainable feelings he had for Ohno. 

Jun offered to take him home by car, but Nino refused. He thanked the man for the dinner and went back home by subway. He thought of his forgotten career and now, he would write again, as a freelancer for Sho’s fiancé. It wasn’t that bad, Nino told himself. Perhaps he could find something new by accepting this job 

A week passed and he almost forgot that Ohno had already come back from Vietnam. The cameraman stood by the edge of Osanbashi, holding a big umbrella in his hand, waiting for Nino. It was raining that night, something which Nino didn’t expect since he rarely checked the weather forecast, and even if he did, he always forgot to bring an umbrella. 

“I’ll walk you home,” Ohno said, approaching Nino to shield him from the pouring rain. 

“You don’t know where I live,” Nino answered, trying to suppress the excited tone since he was unexpectedly happy to see Ohno again. 

“Yes, but you’ll show me the way,” Ohno gave him a broad smile which sent a pleasant chill to Nino’s stomach. 

Whether it was another command which sounded like a tempting request from Ohno or the other way around, Nino couldn’t tell. 

They walked under the umbrella towards Nino’s apartment; the rain was strong and by the time they reached the building, they were completely wet. Nino quickly unlocked his door and gestured to the cameraman to enter. They took off their wet shoes and headed the bathroom to change their clothes. 

“You can use my clothes. I think our size is not so different,” Nino said, handing Ohno a towel. 

The space between the bathroom and the washing machine was cramped and it was unavoidable that they bumped into each other when they took off their clothes. Nino tried hard not to blush when he saw Ohno’s topless body. His abs were amazing, perhaps the result of uncountable sit-ups. Nino looked away when Ohno started unfastening his jeans; he didn’t want to see this man naked, or he would be haunted for the rest of the night. 

Nino finished changing his clothes and led Ohno towards the kitchen. He rarely got visitors, so there was only a small amount of coffee in his cabinet. He brewed it for Ohno and carried the tray to the other man, who was sitting down in a dining chair with his chin in his hands and his eyes locked on Nino. 

“I have no snacks or anything,” Nino said. “I rarely have any visitors, so…” 

“Don’t apologize,” Ohno replied. “I’m not here to eat your snacks.” 

Nino chuckled and sat down across from Ohno. He must admit that he was completely nervous at the moment. It was the first time they were totally alone, and furthermore, Ohno was looking at him intensely, which made him uncomfortable. 

“You have a pretty mole on your chin,” Ohno said. 

“Thanks,” Nino replied, trying to look everywhere but at the man in front of him. 

“We’ll be leaving for Singapore together next week,” Ohno said, finally averting his gaze to the coffee cup. “Matsujun has arranged our itinerary.” 

“That’s great,” Nino replied, refraining from asking whether they would share a room or not. He didn’t know whether knowing it earlier would do him any good. Besides, it would be suspicious if he asked. 

Both of them stayed silent afterwards, listening to the rain outside the window. Nino stole a glance at Ohno. Did the man remember their shared kiss? Did he mean it? Or perhaps he just wanted to have fun. The latter seemed to be more possible, but it was surprising that Nino didn’t really mind it. If Ohno only wanted to have fun, he could do the same thing. There were no obligations for him to confirm their blurry relationship. 

Ohno’s lips were tempting, and Nino didn’t think further as he leaned closer to kiss him. Ohno seemed surprised, but soon he controlled himself and pulled Nino closer to him. It was wonderful to kiss this man with the pouring rain as the backing track. It didn’t matter whether they had no official bond between them; Nino wanted it and so did Ohno. 

However, when Nino thought that they were ready to go to the next level, Ohno’s phone rang and Nino knew it was an urgent call. The cameraman excused himself to pick up the phone, leaving a trace of warmth on Nino’s skin. 

“Sorry, Nino. I have to go,” Ohno said when he finished talking on the phone. From what Nino had heard, it was about work. 

“It’s okay,” Nino replied with a smile on his lips. 

The rain outside seemed to pour harder than before after Ohno was gone. Nino made himself another cup of coffee and looked through the glass window at the dark sky. He heaved a deep breath and tried to push the thoughts of Ohno out of his head. He felt funny when he realized that he was still hard; he went to the bathroom and finished his little business.

“What am I doing?” he whispered to his reflection in the mirror. 

*** 

Singapore was shiny, warm and incredibly expensive, but Nino didn’t need to worry about the price since he was here at someone else’s expense. All he needed to worry about was how to write good articles to promote Jun’s fashion and how to suppress his disappointment following Ohno’s absence. 

The cameraman didn’t show up at the airport and it seemed that he was too busy to inform Nino that he couldn’t make it. He didn’t know that cancellation was accepted in this business, or maybe because it was Ohno that everyone couldn’t bind him with a mere contract. 

Jun sent someone to pick him up at Changi Airport, and it only took 20 minutes to reach the hotel. The view from Nino’s hotel was spectacular, but he wasn’t in the mood to admire it. He was angry that Ohno had broken another promise (he couldn’t tell whether it was a promise or not, but Ohno was the one who brought up the topic that they were going to Singapore together). Maybe, for Ohno, Nino was just an unimportant person who wasn’t worth his full attention. Of course he was, Nino thought bitterly. What kind of world-class cameraman would consider him as important? 

Jun sent him a message about the welcome dinner as well as briefing about the event the next day, which would be held at the restaurant from 7-9 in the evening. Nino had no proper suit to attend the dinner, so he wore a checkered shirt and a cardigan over it – somehow, it reminded him of Jun’s outfit. 

“Nino!” Jun welcomed him as Nino reached the restaurant. “Good to see you. Please take a seat. There are only eight of us, so there’s no need for formalities.” 

Jun led him to the reserved table and introduced him to everyone. There were five men and two women on the team, and all of them had a nice sense of fashion – Nino felt dull and underdressed compared to them. 

“I’m Ninomiya Kazunari. It’s a pleasure to work with you,” Nino bowed slightly and took a seat beside a man whose name was Toma. 

“I’ve read your articles,” Toma said with a smile on his lips. “You can write about almost everything.” 

“Thank you,” Nino answered. He guessed that Jun had ordered them to read his articles beforehand. 

“Ohno-san will join us tomorrow,” Jun said to everyone around the table. “There were some unexpected troubles related to his upcoming photograph exhibition. I’ve sent him email, so I think that will be enough.” 

Nino looked down at the menu, not really reading it. Ohno would be holding an exhibition and he didn’t know about it. Ohno chose not to tell him because it wasn’t that important for him to know, because Nino wasn’t on the same level as him. He felt stupid for trusting Ohno, for considering the idea that the man also had the same feelings as Nino did. 

He listened to Jun’s briefing while noting the important points and left the restaurant as soon as the dinner finished. He checked his phone and found two missed calls from Ohno, but he ignored them. He didn’t want to be involved in Ohno’s stupid game anymore, and he didn’t want to become Ohno’s backup personnel who was there when Ohno needed someone to fuck with. 

Nino took a quick shower, changed into pajamas and went to bed. He wanted these four days to end soon so that he could go back to his daily routine – without the need to think about Ohno anymore. 

*** 

The event started at 10 in the morning. Nino brought his planner and took note of the main points of the event. He typed up the article quickly and was surprised that after such a long time, he could write a long article without any problems. He sent the draft to Jun and waited for his reply while walking around the hotel. The main fashion launch was held at the lobby, but it seemed that Jun had booked the entire floor to display the newest clothes and accessory designs. 

Nino’s feet led him towards a park located at the back of the hotel. When he still worked as journalist, he had visited several places in Asia and Europe, but he had no time for sightseeing since he needed to do editing for the pieces by his underlings. That specific period of time seemed far away and wasn’t the life he used to have. 

Nino walked along the path with tropical flowers on each side, and when he reached the far end, he saw a few people were working on a photo shoot. He recognized Ohno’s voice among the crew, busily giving instruction to the model. Nino watched from behind a fern; he had never seen Ohno take pictures of a model, and as he did, Nino came to the realization that Ohno could really give commands. His voice was different; there was some kind of unseen power in it. Nino stayed there for a couple of minutes before continuing his steps towards the beach through the connecting path. 

It was already five in the afternoon; the next event would be held tomorrow morning at Merlion Park, which meant Nino had a bunch of free time to spend. He lay down in the warm sand and looked at the blue sky, wiping all of the worries from his mind. He closed his eyes and imagined himself living a complete different life; he became a successful essay writer who needed to travel around the world, just like Jun and Ohno. 

“Sorry, I’m late,” Nino heard a voice. 

He opened his eyes and saw Ohno sit down beside him with a smile on his lips. 

“I’m going back to the hotel room.” Nino slowly pushed himself off the ground.

“I’m afraid you can’t do that,” Ohno said with a lazy tone.

“You can’t order me around,” Nino replied, ready to leave, but he stopped half-way when he heard what Ohno said afterward. 

“I’m here to talk about work.” 

“My work is finished. I sent the article to Jun this morning.” 

Ohno smiled, wasn’t affected by Nino’s cold attitude. “Unfortunately, you have to write something for the photos I’ve taken.” 

“Jun didn’t tell me to do that.” 

“I requested it and he agreed. He told me to talk with you directly.” 

Nino rolled his eyes. He sat down angrily beside Ohno with arms folded over his chest. The cameraman looked at him with a soft expression which made Nino feel rather awkward. 

“You said that you want to talk about work,” Nino murmured. 

“Yes, but before that, I think I need to apologize for not showing up on the departure day,” Ohno said. 

“I’m used to your lies already and I have no right to be angry, so you don’t need to apologize,” Nino replied, trying to suppress the bitterness in his voice. He knew that he had no right at all to be angry at Ohno. They weren’t friends or lovers. Their relationship was just something unknown, something that Nino wished never existed. 

“I mean it, I’m sorry, Nino,” Ohno said. This time he shifted closer and took Nino’s hand. 

Nino looked at their connected hands and realized how strong Ohno’s grip was, as if he was afraid to let go. 

“Would you come to the exhibition?” Ohno asked.

“Why would I do that?” Nino replied, rising his brows.

“It’s my humble request.”

“I decline,” Nino said, averting his gaze away from Ohno. 

Ohno’s grip on his hand loosened. He stopped looking at Nino and shifted his gaze towards the sea. Nino couldn’t guess what Ohno was thinking about; he was like an abstract painting that Nino would never understand. 

“What kind of work do you want me to do?” Nino asked after five minutes passed in silence. 

“Write a short article about these pictures,” Ohno replied, showing Nino the photos that he had taken with his cameras. 

“Okay, just send them to my email,” Nino said, finally standing up and getting ready to leave the beach. This time, Ohno didn’t try to hold him. 

Nino looked back as he reached the hotel back entrance; Ohno was still looking at the sea. Perhaps Ohno was as lonely as Nino was, but he surely had more friends and his life was much more exciting compared to Nino’s. What did Ohno want from him? Nino couldn’t guess. Perhaps Ohno only wanted someone to talk to, someone who didn’t take advantage of him, someone who could accept him the way he was. Nino gave up and headed towards his room. Why had all of this turned him to a melancholy guy? He was better than this in handling his emotions. 

*** 

“Thank you for your hard work yesterday. Let’s do our best today,” Jun said during breakfast. He wore a stylish hat and a nice scarf around his neck. He gave Nino a comforting smile when their eyes met. 

Nino liked Jun; he was sincere and always tried to find the best thing from everyone, and most importantly, he wasn’t as complicated as Ohno. The cameraman sat two tables away from Nino and he knew that Ohno had been watching him since he entered the restaurant, but Nino pretended that he didn’t see him. 

It was surprising that the one which bothered Nino the most was his failed imagination about him sharing a room with Ohno. It would be nice to watch Ohno changing clothes, and he was dying to see Ohno’s abs again, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. Nino stole a glance every now and then at Ohno who talked seriously with one of Jun’s crew members. 

They finished breakfast and headed to Merlion Park together by minivan. Ohno sat beside Nino on purpose and touched his hand more than once, which Nino knew was a deliberate act. He didn’t mind it. On the contrary, he was kind of expecting it. They had kissed twice, but it was different compared to what he felt right now. The first time Ohno kissed him, the man was drunk, and the second time, they just went with the flow since it was raining outside. None of those two times involved a deep feeling – at least from Nino’s perspective. 

The event venue was already set, and there were many people around it since the event was open to the public. Ohno and his assistants got ready to take photos. Meanwhile, Nino found his reserved seat where he could make notes of everything. The event ended at lunchtime; Jun had booked a table in a restaurant nearby where they could eat and discuss work. Nino inserted his laptop into his rucksack and followed the others towards the restaurant. 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Ohno asked, taking a seat right beside Nino.

“You already did,” Nino mumbled an answer. 

“May I ask you for a drink tonight?” Ohno asked again with a cheerful tone. 

Nino turned to the cameraman and smiled at him since he couldn’t find any reasons to say no. “Alright.” 

“Great,” Ohno said. His childish expression amused Nino and somehow, it loosened the grip in his chest. 

They went to a bar located on the highest floor of the hotel where they were staying. Ohno led the way towards the seats right beside the glass window so they could enjoy the night scene from there. 

“What do you want to drink?” Ohno asked, handing him the menu. 

Nino scanned the beverage list and chose a Dry Martini. Meanwhile Ohno ordered a Manhattan. 

“I’ll probably end up drunk like always,” Nino said while looking at the city below. 

“Fine by me,” Ohno replied. 

“So you can kiss me again,” Nino said without thinking any further, but it was too late when he realized it. 

Ohno gave him a soft look. He extended his hand and placed his fingers – which were surprisingly cold – under his chin. “I didn’t kiss you because I was drunk,” the cameraman said. 

Those words echoed in Nino’s ears, but he couldn’t say anything. He was kind of expecting this confession from Ohno, but when the other man actually said it, it felt like a lie. He took Ohno’s hand and gripped it tightly as if trying to make it warm. 

“You didn’t trust me, did you?” Ohno asked in a tiny voice, almost like a whisper.

“Honestly, I didn’t,” Nino admitted. 

“It’s weird, just like what you told me,” Ohno said with a smile on his lips. “You told me that I could befriend anyone, but the truth is I can’t. But when I met you at the café, something told me that we could be good friends or perhaps more than that.” 

“You have more friends than I do,” Nino mumbled.

Ohno chuckled. “Do you mean Sho-kun and Aiba-kun?” 

Nino nodded.

“A normal person has more than two friends,” Ohno replied. 

“You’re weird,” Nino said, averting his gaze to their connecting hands. 

“I am,” Ohno admitted. 

“How can I trust you if you keep on breaking your promises?” Nino asked. He decided to talk about how he felt. It would be better than keeping it in his head. 

Ohno didn’t answer immediately. He freed his hand from Nino’s grip when their drinks came, and the man sipped his Manhattan and took a deep breath. 

“I won’t make a promise so I won’t break it again,” he finally said. 

Nino sipped his drink and felt the warmth spread in his body. It had been a long time since he had a relationship with someone; he wondered whether he could have the same bond with Ohno as he had with Sho back then. Unlike Sho, Ohno was an easy-going person who didn’t think much of consequences or anything like that. Ohno was a free soul who didn’t want any strings attached to him. How could Nino follow Ohno’s personal rules if they started dating? 

They spent a night at Ohno’s hotel room. Thanks to the alcohol, Nino could push his doubts and worries away. He let Ohno kiss him as they closed the door behind them; the man led him inside and pushed him softly onto the king-sized bed. It wasn’t what he planned on when he agreed to have a drink with Ohno, but it didn’t matter anymore.

Ohno loosened the buttons of Nino’s shirt and leaned closer to kiss his bare skin; it was enough to make Nino groan in pleasure. There was no room to feel embarrassed now; he would enjoy this night to the fullest. Ohno let out a beautiful moan when Nino touched his hardened dick, a kind of voice that encouraged Nino to do more. It had been a while since he had done a blow-job, and Ohno’s size was beyond his ability to handle. 

Ohno was incredible at making love, and when they finished, both of them were bathed in sweat. Nino turned to his left side and watched Ohno’s serene face. He wished he could stop time, wished he wouldn’t need to go back to Yokohama again, wished he wouldn’t need to wait for Ohno in uncertainty anymore. 

*** 

Summer in Japan felt too humid and hot compared to Singapore’s tropical air, which offered a soft breeze every now and then. Even Osanbashi which was located above the port of Yokohama was hot enough. It was still ten in the morning when Nino started his shift. It was a day after his return from Singapore; the country seemed further that it really was, and Nino felt a heavy burden in his chest on the day he left since it meant he would no longer be able to hold Ohno in his sleep. Both of them shared a room for the rest of their stay and mostly they stayed inside, enjoying each other’s company. It felt unreal, just like what Nino saw in the television dramas. 

The launch of Jun’s new clothing brand was a huge success. The man sent Nino the magazine which contained almost all of Nino’s articles. The editor emailed him a few days previous, praising his work and informed him about the things they needed to edit. Overall, the result was satisfying. 

Nino flipped through the magazine while waiting for customers; he didn’t read the articles, but he carefully took a look at the pictures taken by Ohno. As expected, they were perfect, and no matter how long Nino stared at them, he couldn’t get bored. 

He felt stupid for refusing Ohno’s invitation to his exhibition, but perhaps he could send a LINE to Ohno and tell him that he would attend, or perhaps it would be better to go there without telling the cameraman. Perhaps Ohno needed a little surprise, even a silly one. The thought somehow made him happy. He had given up and accepted the fact that he was in love with Ohno. 

However, he had learnt that Ohno would not appear in front of his door every now and then because he was the busiest man on earth and Ohno would not give him a phone call just to ask after his wellbeing. Nino didn’t mind it at all. He was already used to being alone where there was no one contacting him for weeks. 

It was quite unbelievable to know that someone like Ohno would have chosen Nino as his date. Well, it was better to leave it just like that. Ohno said that he enjoyed Nino’s company. That would be enough for Nino. 

*** 

Ohno’s photograph exhibition was held in Omotesando Hills for a week. The man informed Nino that he would be at the venue on Friday night and wondered if Nino could come. Ohno also apologized that he had no time to meet since the exhibition took all of his time. 

Nino had replied with a short ‘yes’ for the exhibition and wished Ohno good luck. He had tried to understand Ohno’s job, and the cameraman’s absence for days in contacting him wasn’t really a problem now. He came to the exhibition by himself rather late on Friday night, just as Ohno told him to. The venue was almost empty of visitors and the announcement board near the entrance stated that the hall would be closed in ten minutes. 

Nino walked along the hall, observing the photos. There was a different theme for each section with photographs from around the world. So, Ohno had been working hard on these photos, yet he still came now and then to meet Nino at the café. A strange feeling slipped into Nino’s chest. He should have treated Ohno better. He should have appreciated him more for sparing his precious time with Nino. 

“The exhibition will be closed soon, Sir.” A staff member approached Nino with an apologetic smile on her lips when the clock pointed to 10 in the evening. 

“He’s my special guest.” Ohno appeared from behind the display wall. He wore a nice suit and a matching tie. The outfit gave the man a different image, a professionalism and seriousness that Nino has never seen on him before. “Thanks for coming,” Ohno smiled.

“You look good,” Nino unconsciously praised the man. He hated the fact that his face was blushing as he looked into Ohno’s handsome face. 

“Thanks,” Ohno replied shyly. “Suits don’t fit me, unlike Sho-kun,” he continued. 

“But you still look good,” Nino said. 

Ohno chuckled lightly and grabbed Nino’s hand to lead him around the exhibition hall. “It’s an exclusive tour, just for you. Come.”

“I’m honored,” Nino replied, squeezing Ohno’s hand softly as they walked together. 

Ohno started with the photos from Vietnam. He explained briefly where the exact location was and how he took those pictures. He did the same for the next section, and sometimes, he let Nino stay a little longer at a section he liked. 

It was the last photograph which got Nino’s attention; he knew the figure inside the frame very well. It was him, portrayed in a silhouette during the sunset on a certain beach in Singapore. Nino felt as if he was caught red-handed after doing something bad. The photo explained him more than words could.

“When did you take it?” Nino asked after minutes of silence. 

Ohno shrugged and looked at him with a meaningful look. He leaned closer and kissed Nino on the lips. “Come with me somewhere far, just the two of us where I can take more photos of you,” he whispered into Nino’s ear. 

“I can’t, I have to work,” Nino said with a trembling voice. 

Ohno kissed him again, and Nino knew that he couldn’t make any excuses to deny Ohno’s invitation. 

*** 

It was because of Jun’s support that Nino decided to continue writing. He quit his part time job and started to write seriously. A well-known magazine contracted him to writing a weekly review where he could work from home or anywhere he liked. It meant he could stay together with Ohno while working, a privilege that he couldn’t have dreamed of before. As the exhibition finished, Ohno decided to take a break for the time being, so they had time for themselves, and Nino couldn’t ask for more. 

They usually spent time at Ohno’s apartment, lying around lazily while watching DVDs or reading books. Spending time with Ohno was even easier than Nino thought. It felt like living together with someone he had already known forever. They basically had the same routine and had no specific rules. Nino was lying on the couch while reading the newly released volume of One Piece when Ohno approached him, carrying his laptop with him. 

“Our ticket.” Ohno showed him an email with an electronic ticket attached. 

“To where? Okinawa?” Nino asked. 

“Further than that,” Ohno answered, clicking on the attachment and showing it to Nino. 

The destination was Auckland in New Zealand, a place Nino never imagined visiting. He shifted his gaze from the computer screen to Ohno with a questioning look. 

“It’s winter there,” Ohno said, sitting down beside Nino. “It’ll be nice.” 

“How do you know that I don’t like summer?” Nino asked. 

“Lucky guess,” Ohno said, pinching Nino’s nose gently. “We’ll depart in two days.” 

Nino shook his head and laughed. If it wasn’t Ohno, he would never agree to go to a faraway place at the end of the globe just to avoid the summer heat. 

“We’ll be back around Sho and Jun’s wedding, so we can buy them a gift in New Zealand. How’s that sound?” 

“As you wish, captain,” Nino answered. 

Nino wished he had realized his feelings for Ohno earlier, just to cuddle with the man or listen to his stories, which were mostly about stupid accidents during photo shoots. But he knew that everything came at the right time; knowing Ohno little by little helped him to understand the man. He didn’t need to wait for Ohno restlessly now, since Ohno would always come home to him. 

The summer heat reached its peak in Tokyo, but they could forget about it for the next whole week. Nino gripped Ohno’s hand as they walked together towards the departure lounge. If someone had told him three months ago that he would be traveling to New Zealand with this man, he would have said that person was insane. 

“Is there anything interesting in New Zealand?” Nino asked playfully. 

Ohno thought for a while before answering, “Hobbits?” he answered.

“Hobbits are not real, Ohchan.”

“You never know that,” Ohno said with a serious tone. 

Nino rolled his eyes and rested his head on Ohno’s shoulder while waiting for their departure. 

The End


End file.
